Rules, what rules??
by KDigital
Summary: Rated R for Language and yaoi content.- What happens when the last day of High School rolls around? Matt and Tai are going on another trip, but this one will be one that nobody will forget! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, listen. I have gotten some reviews and I feel I owe the Author of the related fic this. I read the fic and liked it. I did NOT intend to offend ANYONE. I did write in some of the events BUT, I REWROTE them!!  
I read the fic and liked it. I did NOT intend to offend ANYONE. I did write in some of the events BUT, I REWROTE them!!  
I did copy the origonal author's idea and I will e-mail him/her to apologize to him/her. I hope this clears some things up.  
The story is now moving on and those parts are only chapter one! The rest of the story is MY own ideas.  
I know this has caused some anger, but it is the last time I will make this mistake. If you want, you can skip chapter 1. The rest of the story explains itself.  
~KDigital

Me: Hehe, to much caffeine and I wanted to write a story about a side of the Digidestend you've probably never seen before!(I drink too much caffeine I know)

Izzy: This won't turn out well. 

Matt: Way to go!! 

TK: I give up! 

Tai: Hey Matt, come here! 

Me: Oh curses! Better start the fic before… 

Tai: Hey Matt… 

Me: AHHHHHHHH NOW TIME FOR THE FIC, NOW, NOW!! 

NOTE: This does contain some mild to moderate yaoi and some language (hehe). You have been warned!! 

As Matt pulled out of his driveway on Saturday morning he noticed some police cars parked next door. 

One of them shouted "There he is!!" and pointed at Matt. "What the hell?" Matt Muttered. Then he saw that he had farmed (in case you don't know what that is, it's when you run over their lawn grass with your car or truck.) most of his neighbor's front yard. "Oh shit" He then sped off as fast as he could. 

"I gotta get to Tai's house, or he's gonna kill me" 

This was the last day of high school and they didn't want to waste it driving to their campsite. 

The police were after him almost as fast as he had sped off. 

"Damn, I hate when they are good drivers" 

He wound tight traffic. 

"Get outta my way damnit!!" he screamed to some of the drivers. 

One of the drivers tried to block him from going any further. 

"Screw you too!!!" he screamed out of his window. 

He then drove past the car and was on the highway. 

Tai was waiting for the high school bell to ring 

"Damn, I swear they set the clock back 10 minutes." 

His teacher was telling the class about some camps they might want to go to for the summer but he didn't listen to a word of it. 

He glanced up at the clock and counted "Three…two…one..." RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 

The bell rung loudly and the whole class rushed out of the room and into the hall. 

"Outa here!!" 

He was about to curve the next hall when he heard a voice. A loud voice that made him think of fiery, burning hate. It was the school principal. 

"Mister Kamiya, would you care to answer this question, where on earth do you think you are going?" 

Tai thought 

"Why the hell would he be stopping me from leaving, I thought he would do anything to get rid of me." 

"Don't you remember, you have a 5 hour detention scheduled for today if I remember correctly." 

"Oh fuck.." 

Tai muttered. 

"What was that MISTER Kamiya?" 

Tai had a evil grin on his face. 

"Well, I've been giving it a lot of thought and I decided that since I would not be attending Odaiba High next year.." 

The Principal looked at Tai with question 

"Yes, go on.." 

Tai gave him the middle finger were everyone in the hall could see it. 

"In your face bitch-boy, see-ya in hell!!!" 

He then rushed down the halls 

"MISTER KAMIYA COME BACK HERE NOW AND APOLIGIZE FOR THAT THIS INSTANT!!!" 

Tai didn't stop running. 

Some of the goody-goody hall patrol kids ran after him. 

"Time for some quick thinking to get those pricks off of my back." 

He ran up to the garbage and tipped over some of the cans. 

"Eat this Mr. Takahashi!!!!!!" he yelled and gave him yet another finger gesture. 

Luckily Matt only had one police car trailing him now. 

"Haha, eat my exhaust!!" he yelled. 

He slammed his foot on the accelerator and drove off burning massive amounts of rubber off of his tires. 

But soon two more cars were trailing him. 

"Time for some evasive maneuvers YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" 

He pulled his foot off of the accelerator and slammed it onto the brake. 

The car spun around wildly and then halted. 

"Damn you speed up!!" 

he slammed his foot back onto the accelerator and drove off with the police still wondering where he was. 

"I gotta get a new license plate soon." 

Tai had to run around the neighborhood before he got the safety patrol to finally give up and go home. 

"They sure are determined aren't they?" 

He got to his house and grabbed is bags just as Matt drove up. 

"Sorry I'm late Tai but I…" 

Tai looked at Matt's face and kissed him. "Just drive." Matt sat dazed for awhile and stared at Tai. I had been months since Tai had kissed him like this. With Tai always busy with homework and Matt practicing with his band, they were always busy. 

Just then some of the school safety patrol kids ran towards the car. 

"Oh shit. Let's get going!!!!" Tai yelled and Matt pulled out of the driveway just as the kids reached Tai's front lawn. "Haha, pesky little bugs." Tai muttered.

End of chapter 1. Chapter 2 already started!


	2. Part 2

Here it is!! Part two of the fic. I don't really know what to call it but I hope I can get some ideas from you guys!! 

If you flame me, I'll flame you right back. You know the golden rule, do to others as you would like others to do to you. (hehe) 

Matt: This is turning out great!!! 

Tai: Just wait until we get to the campsite. 

Izzy: I think I'll leave now… 

Me: (laughing) Izzy you kill me (laughing) (cough cough choke) HACK..(clears throat) ok now for the fic…

As Tai and Matt were driving they kept hearing weird music on the radio. "Why don't we pick up any of the stations we do in the city?? Damn radio!" Tai was asleep. He had his earphones on his ears and was listening to something. "I wonder what he's listening to." Matt gently pulled the earphone off of Tai's ears and put them over his own. Soon he heard "this is the end of cd1, please place cd 2 labeled how to get a girlfriend in 5 easy cd's" 

Matt was stunned and almost ran off the road. 

"Could Tai possibly have regrets about _us_?" 

Matt looked at Tai, sleeping in the seat. "In these few years, we've been through more than most people. Together…" 

"Why am I only now thinking that _I_ have regrets?" Tai suddenly woke up from his deep sleep. 

"Damn, that was some good coffee!!!" 

Matt looked at Tai. 

"Oh, hey matt!" Tai looked around his seat. "Hey Matt, do you have any idea where my CD player went?" He leaned over to kiss Matt. Matt pulled away. "Tai, I want to get a truthful answer from you okay?" 

"Okey dokey!!" Tai giggled. 

"Tai, do you have any regrets about _us_ or our being together?" Matt asked. 

Tai looked at Matt.. "Oh, so you heard the cd, huh?" 

Matt nodded his head slowly. 

"Matt…" Tai raised Matt's head so his eyes were level with his. 

"Look, I don't have any regrets about us being together, it's just that…" 

"What?" Matt interrupted. 

"I thought you might not want people to know about us, being gay and all…" 

Matt felt tears swelling up in his eyes and he could not hold them back. 

"Tai…" Matt whispered. "No matter what anybody says or does, I will never deny that I love you, and I don't mind if people know about it, for all I care if they don't like it they can go screw a donkey." 

Tai shot a smile at Matt. 

"Same here." Tai and Matt were both in tears. 

Suddenly a police car popped out of the trees. 

"Oh hell, not the angry mob again!" 

Tai looked at Matt with question. "Ok, what did you do this time?" 

"Oh nothing really, just pissed off some of their friends back home." 

Tai leaned over and kissed Matt. "You do bring out the bad side of people sometimes. " 

Matt then sped off trying to pull away from the police car. 

~The end~ (of chapter 2!!) 

From author: Sorry for making this one so short (sweatdrop) but I'm back from my spring break and no more writer's block!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, so this chapter was a bit cheesy but hey I had a writers block and right before my trip damit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Part 3

Hello! Welcome to the third chapter! 

Tai: Are there any snacks on this trip? 

Me: Ok fine. Make my job harder… 

Matt: Can we start this already? 

Me: Ok, don't have a cow… Oh yeah! Disclaimer!! 

Matt: Look at chapter 1 for the damn Disclaimer. 

Me: Thanks! 

Now on with the show!! 

Tai looked back at the police officer. "Do you think you made them _really_ mad or just a little ticked?" 

"I dunno." Matt replied. "But what ever it is they want they aren't ruining my day for it!" 

Matt grinned. "Now, this is what you do when the policeman is after you." 

He slowed the car. "Matt, what the hell are you doing??" Matt slowed the car even more. 

He came to a complete stop. "Matt, what the fuck are you thinking??" Tai yelled in protest. 

"When our friend is close to your side of the car tell me." 

"Ok" Tai replied. The policeman was right about to walk up to Tai's window but Tai rolled up the window. 

"FLOOR IT!!" Tai screamed. Matt slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped off. 

"Hahaha!!" Tai yelled. "We should do this more often!!" 

Matt soon grew tired of driving. "Hey Tai, do you think we can switch seats?" Tai looked over at Matt. 

"You mean me? Drive?" Tai questioned. "Really?" 

Matt looked at Tai. "Well, yeah, you're the only _Tai_ in this car." 

"But.. I don't drive." Tai muttered. "Oh yeah, damn!" Matt sighed. 

Half asleep, the two decided to find a place to park their car and sleep. "There's a truck stop somewhere close to here." Tai looked at Matt. "Do you really expect me to sleep in this crowded car?" Tai complained. 

"Well, if you put it that way, yes." 

Tai sighed. "Well, I guess it's another night with _you_ and your insane snoring." 

Matt looked at Tai questioningly. "I don't snore!" 

"Do too!" Tai protested. 

"Do not!" 

"Do too!" 

They argued for awhile and it ended in a short, passionate kiss. 

"You're hopeless." Matt whispered. 

"Keep it that way then." Tai replied. 

Matt didn't really know what that meant but he knew they were both tired and decided to find a hotel and stay in it for the night. 

In the morning Tai awoke to find Matt gone. "He probably went to get breakfast." 

Tai looked around. There was no one in sight. "I guess everyone is a morning person around here." Tai muttered. He climbed out of the car and stood a few feet away stretching his cramped lags and arms. 

"Give me your money and get in the car." A voice said. Tai thought it was Matt kidding around, so he turned around. It wasn't Matt but a man, about 45 years old holding a knife. Tai was breathless. "Um…. Ok.." Tai turned to get his wallet but when he did the man pushed Tai and himself into the car. "I don't exactly want money.." The man ripped Tai's shirt off and started touching him in places that made Tai feel uncomfortable. Tai felt as there was nothing he could do, the man had a knife. Tai felt things that were new to him, a new pain, a new hopelessness, a new sadness. All of a sudden Tai fainted. 

Sometime later Tai awoke with a violent shake. "TAI, TAI, TAI!" He heard the voice screaming. 

Tai groaned. "Where am I?" He looked up and saw Matt's concerned and tear filled face. "Tai, what the hell happened???" Tai looked around at the mess all over him and the rest of the car. 

"Man…knife….forced.." Was all Tai could mutter. He felt pain all over, throbbing pain. 

Matt understood what had happened to Tai. He had been raped. 

"When I find the fucking son of a bitch I'm going to beat the shit out of his face!" Matt yelled in anger. 

"Matt." Tai whispered. 

Tai looked at Matt so their eyes met. "Let's not let this ruin it all, ok?" Tai whispered because his voice had not fully recovered from what had happened. 

"Tai, do you need to see a doctor?" Matt asked with concern. 

"No, I just need to rest a little." Tai whimpered. 

Matt started cleaning the car and then called the police. 

"Yes, my friend was forced and the person who did it made a huge mess of my car, ok." Matt hung up. 

"Don't you think you should take off your license plate? They might figure out who we are." Tai reminded Matt. 

"Yeah, I will." Matt reassured Tai. "Just get some sleep, we have a long drive." 

"Oh goody, more music huh?" Tai remarked. 

Please R&R!!! I want to see what you ppls think of these!! I take flames, but I like compliments and comments!!!!


	4. Part 4

Ok! More of my crazy caffiene induced writing! 

Matt: You must have no life.. 

Tai: Why ME?? I mean, why not the CAR?? 

Me: Tai, think about that for a second. 

Tai: Huh? 

Me: My train of thought is still boarding at the station! 

And now, on with the fic!!! 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tai felt afraid and alone. The police officers that came to help us had gotten wind of Matt's actions back home.

They took Matt to the local jail and bail was set at $50,000 plus damages.

"How in the hell would I get fifty thousand friggin dollars??" Tai slammed his fist against the side of the same car that they were happily riding in a few hours ago.

"They took the damn keys those shitty bastards." The only thing that Tai had to do to take up his time was to think. He thought about some of the feelings he encountered when he was being raped. He was out cold but somehow, he could still think.

The fear.

The pleasure.

The embarrassment.

All of these words flashed into Tai's head all night.

"Oh, my dear Matt…" He pulled out a picture that he kept in his wallet.

"Why did this happen to us?"

Tai soon drifted off into sleep.

=============================================================

He awoke the next morning with a gentle nudge. "Matt??" Tai whimpered.

"Yes, I'm here Tai." Tai opened his eyes to see Matt smiling.

"But how?" Tai asked in question.

"Well, I told them that I had a little too much to drink, and they looked up my record and saw this was my first offence. They let me off with a one-hundred dollar fine and a warning!"

"YEAH!!!" Tai jumped and hugged Matt. He then grabbed his stunned boyfriend and embraced him in what seemed to be and eternal kiss.

Tai moved his tongue around Matt's mouth. Exploring every inch. Matt did the same.

The two finally managed to pull themselves off of each other deciding that a parking lot was not an ideal place to make out.

So, did you meet any guys in the slammer, you didn't cheat on me did you?" Tai teased.

Matt rolled his eyes and looked back at the map he held in his hands. "If we got west we can reach the exit."

He started searching his bag. "Whatcha looking for Matt?" said Tai.

Matt scowled. "Damn assholes, they took my compass."

"I think I have one!" Tai remarked. "And where might it be?"

"Up my ass!!" Tai replied sarcastically. "That's what I thought." Matt replied.

The two then followed some signs to a gas station to refuel.

Tai bought about 10 sodas thinking he could drink them all in 1 hour.

Matt filled the gas tank.

"You know, you could fill something else too, without paying a cent!" Tai teased again.

Matt just turned to look at Tai. "Will you get your mind off of sex for just one of two days???????"

Tai laughed.

===========================================================================

When Matt and Tai were back on the road they started talking about what they would do when they grew up (jobs). Tai suggested that he wanted to play soccer as a living. Matt already had a band so he thought that that could work out.

But they ran into the issue, would the still be together then? Would they still have the same feelings for each other then?

The duo just could not think about it.

They loved each other and then needed a long time commitment.

"Tai." Matt whispered quietly.

"Yeah Matt?"

"Tai, I want to know, if you are in this for the short term just for pleasure, or do you really want to commit your life to this relationship?"

Tai looked at Matt.

"Matt….I've loved you and I do, and I will for the rest of my life."

"Tai I…" Matt was interrupted.

"Matt. I love you…"

They quickly held each other, not wanting to let go, wanting to hold on for the rest of time.

Both crying, they knew that what they loved in each other was true, and no one could separate them.

"Matt, even if people egged me, I would never deny the fact that I love you."

Matt cried and wiped the tears off of Tai's face. "If people refused to listen to my music just because I am _gay_, I would not deny that I love you, fully and truly."

They again embraced each other and fell silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey!! Chapter 4 up for ya! Please tell me what you think of it R&R! Remember: I wrote this when I had no sleep the night before so please excuse some major errors you might see, ok?? -Makes cute face- Please….


End file.
